ABSTRACT The Genomics Core, established as part of a larger WSU Core (Applied Genomics Technology Center or AGTC), serves KCI members with state-of-the-art genomic technologies and expert consultation services. Core scientists interact with researchers at the design phase of projects and assist in incorporating genomics approaches by generating preliminary data, providing methodology descriptions, analyzing cost, and performing high throughput implementation of technology. The Genomics Core personnel work with the Biostatistics Core to incorporate seamless data management and bioinformatic and biostatistical analysis to genomic data generated by the Core. The Genomics Core is grouped in the Cross Disciplinary Core Cluster which, in addition to the Genomics Core, includes the Biostatistics, Biobanking and Correlative Sciences, and Pharmacology Cores. Standard services provided by the Genomics Core to the investigators include nucleic acid isolation, DNA sequencing including Sanger and Next Generation Sequencing, genotyping including both germline and somatic variations and methylation, and expression analysis. The Genomics Core contributed to 68 peer reviewed publications during the current review period. In October 2013, the Core was inspected by CAP/CLIA for certification of panels of lung actionable amplifications/deletions and oncogenes for clinical use. This allowed the Thoracic Oncology Group at KCI in collaboration with the Genomics Core to launch a clinical trial to evaluate the ability to initiate therapy in advanced NSCLC patients based on a comprehensive genomic analysis of their tumors. The primary objective is to define the percentage of patients who are able to start therapy based on the genomic analysis.